Motorcade Assault
Motorcade Assault (cz_motor) is the sixth mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Overview A European terrorist organization has come to prominence resulting in a distinct spike in terrorist activity throughout Outside Venice. The player must destroy one of the suspected trucks in the motorcade and kill the terrorist leader behind a bulletproof glass. Then, the player must locate the missing French GIGN ground team and cover them to the extraction point. Walkthrough :Main article: Motorcade Assault/Walkthrough Storyline Main plan While the ground team is ready to assassinate the target while is attempts to escape, the assault team is charged of eliminating all enemies escorting the target. Cut off The convoy is eliminated but killing one of the team's operatives, and the GIGN ground team is cut off and pinned down. Shortly, the commander and the player move to their position leaving Marco to stay put and provide covering fire. Then, the commander is hit by a sniper and tells the player to get to the ground team. Great battle The player manages to eliminate all threats in the area, but when he gets to them, the door is locked and the player witnesses two GIGN operatives pinned down by machine gun fire. Succumbing to the bullets, one operative manages to toss a HE grenade to remove the threat, thanking the player and telling them to meet with the team at the extraction point. After the player removes all threats in the area, the player must get to the extract point and picks up an M3 on the way. More terrorists come in but the player manages to get them all and heads down to the sewers. After that, the player reaches the surface and see the target and eliminates the snipers as well, and sees the VIP behind the bulletproof glass. Assassination The player must kill the VIP with a HE grenade found nearby and toss it in a hole in the glass window, blowing up everything and killing the target, shortly after, he meets up with the extraction team, who is pinned down by snipers but the player manages to kill all snipers and reaching the team in time.(about 30 seconds after player reaches the team, mostly you will face 3 snipers.) Objectives #Upon commander's signal, take out the lead car in convoy with LAW. #Suppress resistance. #Locate and eliminate the VIP. #Provide cover for the ground team. #Eliminate VIP behind bulletproof glass. #Get to the extraction point. Transcript :See: Motorcade Assault/Transcript Faction Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Weapons & Equipments Start Weapons and equipments available for the player at start: Gallery Motor assault team.png|The assault team. Motor at ready.png|Ditto, ready to strike. Motor extraction team.png|At the extraction point, with a GIGN member. Trivia * The game file name for this mission is (cz_motor). * The textures in this mission map is used in Condition Zero version of map Italy and Inferno. * This is the only mission with the appearance of GIGN in the whole Deleted Scenes storyline. * This is one of two missions involving 2 Counter-Terrorist factions, which is the German GSG-9 and the French GIGN. The other is the mission Alamo involving the US Navy SEALs and the British SAS. * According to the sound files, the VIP is named Hans Dietrich. * At one point of the mission, a chicken is hidden behind a few crates. See also Previous mission * DrugLab Next mission * Thin Ice Other GSG-9 missions * Lost Cause * Downed Pilot Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes